paleoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: A Half-Saiyan Prodigy Timeline
This page consists of the timeline of Dragon Ball: A Half-Saiyan Prodigy. The events are identical to the original timeline up until the Buu Saga. ''Dragon Ball'' History ''Dragon Ball Z'' (End of Cell Saga and onwards) *'Age 767, Between June and December' :Goten is born. :Vegeta and Bulma are married. *'Age 770' :Krillin and Android 18 are married *'Age 771' :Marron is born. *'Age 773' :Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed in. *'Age 774, March 28' :Gohan finishes the first part of the enrollment process for Orange Star High School. *'Age 774, April 7' :Gohan begins enrollment at Orange Star High School where he meets Videl. Gohan appears as the Great Saiyaman for the first time so he can disguise himself when fighting crime. *'Age 774, April 8' :Videl discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. *'Age 774, April 9' :Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. *'Age 774, April 10' :Vegeta finds out that Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. *'Age 774, April 20' :Videl masters the Sky Dancing technique. *'Age 774, May 7' :The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament takes place. Goku returns to Earth for a single day to compete. Supreme Kai asks for the Z Fighters help in stopping Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. Vegeta kills Pui Pui. Goku kills Yakon. Gohan battles Dabura. Vegeta is turned into an evil disciple of Babidi and battles Goku, but the match is stopped when they sense that Majin Buu has been released. Vegeta sacrifices his life trying to defeat Buu. Goku battles Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, but retreats as he wants the fusion of Goten and Trunks to be the one who kills Buu. Buu kills Babidi. Goku is return to the after-life. Gohan mistakenly frees Old Kai from the Z Sword. Old Kai begins the ceremony to unleash Gohan's sleeping power. Buu befriends Mr. Satan and a puppy named Bee. Buu's evil and good sides split, causing the creation of the more powerful Super Buu. Super Buu kills Chi-Chi, causing Goten to unlock Super Saiyan 2. Buu kills almost every single being on Earth. *'Age 774, May 8' TBA *'Age 774, September 7' :Shenron erases everyone's memories of Majin Buu. *'Age 776' :The events of Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! take place. ''Dragon Ball Super'' *'Age 778' :Gohan and Videl are married. Sometime in August, Videl becomes pregnant with Pan. *'Age 778, August 18' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods take place. :Beerus heads out to find the Super Saiyan God. He meets Goku on King Kai's planet and then the others on Earth. Goku uses the Dragon Ball's to learn about the Super Saiyan God and then uses the information to transform into one. Goku battles Beerus with the universe being in jeopardy due to the power on display. Goku eventually accepts defeat and Beerus decides to leave Earth intact and along with Whis heads home. *'Age 779, February' :Vegeta becomes Whis' pupil and heads to Beerus' Planet to train. *'Age 779, May' :Pan is born. *'Age 779, August' :The events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ take place. TBA *'Age 779, December' TBA Category:Dragon Ball: A Half-Saiyan Prodigy